Chazke Lakeside
This is the lakebed of Chazke Village. Here this huge pool of water is an attraction that brings all sorts of visitors from all around to the small village of Onikorans. The lake is located down a path from the village (roughly two and a half miles). You may RP and Battle here. * Bastion Allara * Shin Articost * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 RP Area Dragon Mastery and Cybernetic Future Shin was busy relaxing on a nearby plot of land outside of the lake while Ubu and a few others were playing inside of the lake. He dreamt of being back home and seeing all of his friends. Chidori using his water and lightning combination to make fireworks, Jojo creating a form of advancement with Dorothy's help and lighting. Eventually he was greeted by his father and sister for a reunion before his mind wandered and he began remembering all of his other friends here in Earth Realm. In his moment of non concentration Shin feels a sudden splash of cold water over his face, when he opens his eyes he can see Bastion smirking at him "Yo sleepy head what are you doing zoning out on us" Bastion sits down next to him "zeni for your thoughts?" Shin laughs and sits up looking over to the girls before crossing his legs and placing his hands behind his head. "Ugh, sorry, just thinking about life. Having real memories feels weird." he says looking around at his environment before getting splashed again. He laughs and steams the water off of him before tossing a rock in and splashing Ubu who splashes Sheena who throws a small wave at Shin washing him part way into the forest. "Sorry, hon." "Ow." Bastion is sat down significantly soaked with a lillypad stuck to the side of his face he smirks "DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I'M SERGEANT LILLYPAD" he throws the lillypad at Sheena who ducks only for it to get stuck to Ubu's face "oh well, that didn't go as intended. So what actually happened? I mean me and Kev saw you get taken into the palace but we don't know what happened to you after the feast as Trunks ordered us to return apparently me and Kev getting drunk at a feast was not wise." "That explains why Vegeta's car was drenched in blood and rammed into a Burger King. I don't think Kev has his licence." Shin says coming out of the forest only to see Ubu yank Bastion into the water with a stretched arm and giggling. "Well if you can hear me, I'm not quite sure what happened but apparently Dad gave me a real body instead of that artificial shell." he said looking for Bastion at the water's edge. Bastion is somehow behind him with a how did i get here and i have seen things, wondrous things look "Well uh i didn't know he could do that. Huh so that conveniently explains that, gotta admit me and Kev had no clue of your fate and that was pretty difficult well it was for me i honestly couldnt tell Kevs oppinion but after that debacle i walked away from it slighlty very drunk and with a figure of your past owing me a life debt." Bastion thinks as he says that "not by choice mind you excalibur takes what i said at my word" "Ah, well, yeah that explains that. As for Excalibur, now with it being pretty much eviscerated by the Web of Time collapsing is that mark still left on whoever you put it on?" he asks sitting by the waters edge and plays with the water a little. "Also, I don't think Kev cared one way or another." Shin looked forward and patted Sheena's head who immediately pulled him under the water and laughed before Shin bursted out of the water screaming: "COOOOOLLLLD!" "The mark is sort of a connection based on the life debt the sword was merely the enforcer of it, as long as i never call Dorothy on it then she wont be called on it. It was an emotional spur especially seeing as she wanted me to end her life in the hopes of peace." Bastion dives in the water and seemingly dissapears for about 20 seconds before Ubu lets out a gasp of surprise as Bastion lifts her up from under her and puts her on his shoulders. Ubu pushes down on his head and ruffles his hair. "Hey, thanks for the lift." she says with a laugh. Shin lands out of the water and shakes a little to get it off of him. "Gah, so that's what cold felt like. I didn't know how dull my feelings were in that other body." he said before spinning around and sitting at the water's edge. "Alright, so what else do you want to know?" Shin asks playfully tugging at Sheena's arm. "well i suppose to start how does it feel now you have your own body or at least a proper body? oh and i may have also let slip about Sheena, don't be surprised that i know Onikora give a distinct scent if you have been commited too you should be able to smell it. The other me was commited too so i kind of have some memory of it plus the pink glint in her eye tipped me off" Bastion drops back splashing Ubu down "oh and your dad might know as well" Ubu flips Bastion into the water and laughs a little before splashing back down herself. Shin pinches himself and creates scales to protect the harmed skin. "Well, everything still functions the same, I just have more acute feelings. I'm alot faster and feel lighter to boot." he said with a smile before being pulled in by Sheena. He came up and spat out the water like a fountain. "As for the whole Sheena thing, I'm pretty sure everyone knows at this point." "if it helps Sophia didn't seem to twig, i mean whatsoeve. Congrats on that you know thanks for telling me and all that" Bastion says snidely while climbing out of the water he knocks his head slightly "''not your daughter in this world cool it mister" "''so you think you're stronger cause of it?" "No idea yet." Shin says before dunking Sheena and then breathing fire to push him to the other side of the lake and backflip out of it. "Ha, gotcha-- uh?" Shin looks donw at his ankle and sees Ubu's arm twisted around his leg which sling shots him back and Sheena catches him choke slamming him into the water. Both girls then high-five one another in a spectacular fashion over where Shin was dunked. After a few moments pass, Shin comes out of the water and gets back onto land. "Ooh... I feel like a Yo-yo." Bastion is sat on the water edge holding his knee to his chest "having fun there? well i suppose getting tag teamed by the girl could be met with varying responses. Care to test out that power sometime? it would be cool to see what you can do now plus i have something i'm working on myself" Shin smiles. "Sounds awesome, I needed a stretch anyways but I don't really have a reason to fight you Bastion. A friendly spar is fine but I'm the weakest out of the original four. When we bring back Kevryn he might be able to give you a good fight." he says before ubu nods and gets out of the water. Ubu's wearing a purple one piece swimsuit that compliments her pink skin and red eyes. "Hey, Bastion, maybe wait until you get both arms? It might be easier then for a match." she says with a half smile. "well you aren't wrong Ubu but Shin identified himself as the weakest of the original 4 so maybe the handicap i have will be beneficial" Bastion smirks and then laughs "of course i say that in jest, i have been trying to replace my arm even though i dont like the idea of a mechanical arm but nothing seems to work my biomechanical and molecular composition just straight up makes no sense to the scientists at capsule corp. So i'm actually trying to learn to be just as efficient with one arm. I won't force you to fight me if you dont want to but stop with this weakest crap i know someone who calls themselves the weakest of her generation and she could kick both of our asses 6 ways from sunday" he finishes with a quick cheeky wink at Ubu. Ubu laughs out loud and shakes her head. "Weakest in my day was the one with the lowest power level, it meant nothing about fighting. Erston was right after me, then Tenshi, then Tundra, and finally Dumplin was our strongest until he went crazy." she explains giggling and winking back at Bastion. Shin nods and looksaround before grabbing his Shirasaya Katan. "Okay, fine. You're on. Let's see if I can't even you out a little." he says jokingly swinging his sheath across the only in tact arm Bastion has. Bastion draws his waxing pole swinging it under his shoulder to cross shins blade with a satisfying clink. "Oh is that how rating work? Then doesn't that make me the weakest seeing as you cant even sense mine hell i cant even sense mine" Bastion stares down Shin "but you're on scales, besides i dont intend to face kev any time soon i know how muhc our score being 1-1 annoys him" -Aftermath- Shin and Bastion had a fierce battle with both combatants giving it their all. First matching each other in physical combat with Bastion taking a lead once he revealed his new form "Divergent Path" and overwhelmed Shin in Gear Second. Upon transforming into Gear Third, Shin's primal instincts finally took over now having a real body to control and went on a rampage. Ubu, Sheena, and Bastion joined forces to stop Shin from harming the others in the vicinity and sucessfully stopped him from chopping off Bastion's last arm. Now with Shin being held in place by both Sheena and Ubu, and Bastion critically injured, what can our heroes possibly do? The combat Medics seem to be doing nothing though with how much the one in the middle is shaking it is clearly not of their own choice. Sheena and Ubu are suddenly shoved away by what feels like something decending Shin feels himself being pinned even compensating for his wings, no matter how much he struggles he cant seem to budge "my my such undisciplined actions a prince of the dragon realm should be ashamed at allowing himself to be ruled this way" A woman has him pinned she has long dau robes on but they represent the highest eschelons of the Mizuho clan. She has deep red eyes with a severely focused look she has long black hair parted on one side she rips of a scale on shins shoulder like it was nothing "now submit foolish boy" she stabs her nail clear in temporily paralysing his body forcing him to revert as the woman stands up "Kados what are you teaching your kids i had to fix his mess just as i had to do yours" Shin growls loudly before it subsides as he and his swords begin reverting back to normal and Shin passes out. Ubu looks onwards and rushes over to Bastion using her antenna to begin healing him. "Stay with my Bastion, come on..." she says healing his critical wounds as much as she can. Meanwhile, Sheena looks around at the destruction caused. "Shin's never done that before, what got into him?" she mumbles before looking at the medics. "Hey, get moving, we have injured!" she shouts prompting them to move and help Ubu. The combat medic in the middle runs to Bastion Immediately her robe falling to show long blonde hair and white horns and deep red eyes that are in tears as she tends to Bastions wounds the woman looks around disinterested "The drakeblood was taken over by his instincts, he must have truelly been a fool to rush into a form he had no control over this could have cost this place dearly" She shakes her head "fool" When ubu gets to Bastion he is breathing but barely the amount of damage he took would have killed him had he not been in his new state its clear it isn't safe to move him right now. Shin remains unconscious as Ubu openly cries and tries what she can with her lesser healing abilities. Sheena then walks forward and looks at Shin's injured body. "What on earth happened here? Why did he lose control, he has never done that before." she says before looking over to Bastion. "Especially doing this to one of his closest friends... if this is what they considering sparring, what's a real fight to them?" she wonders thinking out loud. "Bastion...? Come on, speak up... please..." Ubu says letting her tears flow. The woman looks at Sheena "to the young man it was sparring but to a primal minded dragon there is no such thing, in the dragon realm before the kingdom a fight was something of life and death no allies only enemies. Though the realm is more civalised now those instincts never quite died out what you saw was a dragons fight and honestly the man over there is lucky to have escaped with his life" Bastions external wounds are healed but his bones will take more time. Bastion gently grips Ubu's hand he doesn't seem strong enough to talk but its him trying to tell her he will be ok. Ubu smiles and gently hugs Basiton's head letting her tears run down her face and then his. Shin grumbles a bit but stays in a state of half consciousness. Sheena looks down at him and kneels down checking his pulse and then looking at his injuries. "It seems like he'll need practice controlling that. This doesn't make any sense though, he's become that dragon multiple times but each time controlled it just fine." Sheena explains with a look of confusion on her face. "Maybe it's because Shin's dad gave him a real body... maybe his artificial one just didn't have the same control?" Ubu mumbles still worriedly holding Bastion in a small hug. Sheena looks over and then back to Shin. "That's possible..." "A fake body only channels a fragment of the power and he had gone berserk even in the fake form so honestly i am not sure what possessed him to do that, perhaps the fear of loss" The woman looks at Sheena then smirks slightly "Raise it well, this is an order from Nala azurelia coridius alatum mortis Mizuho of the Long dau tribe" she spins on her toe and then dissapear in what appear to be raven feathers. The other 2 combat medics are tending to the others injured The one with them takes off her cloak revealing loose fitting mizuho robes with various compartments of medicine and poisons she has an almost identical physique to Sheena but looks significantly younger like early teens. Bastion slowly moves his hand wiping a tear away from both women he opens his mouth and coughs trying to talk "i-i-i made -cough- you cry again -cough cough- i-i-m s-s-orry" Shin opens his eyes with a hazy glance and sees the destruction and heated lake still steaming from the release of flames. He attempts to get up but collapses right back down and Sheena comes to his aide. "Ubu, I need your help here." Sheena says turning Shin on his side. Ubu meanwhile smiles and kisses Bastion's cheek. "Don't go worrying me like that. If you two ever fight again I'm... oh I'm just glad you're alive..." she says choking up before wiping her tears and a little of blood off of Bastion's face before going over and helping Shin by healing him slightly. "What.... happened?" he manages to mumble. "You went berserk in your Dragon Release State. I guess you need more practice using it which means more time up in the mountains for you, mister." Sheena says with a laugh kicking his side gently. Shin winces and moans in pain upon the kick and Sheena scratches her head. "Woops, guess you've got broken ribs too, huh?" Bastion watches Ubu go off not really able to do anything in protest the girl is still a bit emotional "Master how do you ever expect us to repay our debts if you go off and die like that. My sisters and I owe you our life." Bastion roles his eyes but thats the best he can do right now Shin is healed enough for his own healing factor to begin kicking in as he gets up on one knee. "Ouch.... My head hurts." Shin regains his sight and sees the destruction and what he has done to Bastion. "Oh man... I did all of this?" Sheena dongs him on the head which nearly knocks him back unconsciously. "You better not do that when Ealga's born." she says as Ubu goes back over to Bastion and smiles. "You're both okay... don't ever scare me like that again." she says helping him up to a sitting position. "You both need a hospital." The girl seems to speak for Bastion "neither side really planned this, Bastion understimated the strength boost his new form would give him and the drakeblood lost control of himself Bastion reacted and well here we are it is a good thing the mistress intervened when she did or we may have had many more casualties." Ubu slaps the woman, "Don't say that about them!" she shouted in hysteria. Sheena and the others look at Ubu who hugs Bastion. "Bastion just wanted to feel strong for once and he seemed so excited about his new form... sure he went a little overboard at one point but neither of them deserved this. Don't just talk about my friends like you know them!" she shouts keeping a tight grip on Bastion. Shin coughs up some blood and stands up letting out some steam form his mouth before he hacks up some fire and then breathes in the steam returning the lake to normal. "Bastion... can you speak man?" Shin asks weakly as he closes his left eye and places his right hand on his left arm which appears broken. Bastion nods "barely, and Ubu don't take it out on Alice she was relaying my words i underestimated my power up i didn't mean to hit him so hard, besides she is only 13 so she may be a bit curt" he starts coughing again quite violently "also why always the arm are you trying to low it off?" The girl stands up holding her cheek looking like she wants to cry more but is resisting "I appologise i was relaying the masters words, if you wish to punish me for my wrongdoings i will offer no resistance" Ubu nods. "Sorry, Alice... I was just really worried about Bastion. I worry for Shin too but Bastion's more important to me right now." she says supporting him. "I apologize for hitting you." she says with a smile then looks over to Shin. "Are you alright, Shin? Feeling better?" she asks. "Yeah, I think... except now I've got a horrible pain in my spine for some reason." he says rubbing his back where the wings spawned in his Gear 3rd. "Bastion, why don't we go get fixed up and then just enjoy a vacation, huh? As for the arm, what exactly happened, all I remember is seeing you turn into an angel and then a blackout." he explains. Bastion starts laughing but then coughs heavily "oh man it hurts to laugh, that sounds good Ubu, as for my arm Shin you kept slicing at it relentless, if it wasn't for my wings blocking the hardest hit you probably would have lopped it off and as i have said before making replacements don't seem to work so i was lucky in that regard" The other 2 combat medics rejoin them lowering their robes they seem identical to Alice "the master is ok? Good work Alice" the 3 bow "we are Alice Rose and Vaset, we are within master Allaras debt and intend to pay please allow us to serve in his recovery" Ubu nods to them and helps Bastion stand up. "Alright, you can help." she says keeping Bastion on his own two feet. "Let's get these two to the Healing House, then we can explain everything afterwards. For now I'm pretty sure if we weren't supporting them, they'd collapse again." Sheena says putting Shin's arm around her and then walking with him as Ubu does the same with Bastion and they begin heading back towards the village. Rose and Vaset support Sheena "I would advise you not to push yourself" Bastion just watches "we just can't do anything without causing trouble can we? Sometimes i wonder how people put up with us at this rate" Shin attempts a chuckle but coughs violently in the middle. "Oh, I wonder the same thing sometimes Bastion." he says with a smile. Both Sheena and Ubu reply at the same time: "Because you're a lovable goof." The sudden and relatable response has the girls laughing with Shin and Bastion wanting to but either coughing for groaning in pain from the previous struggle. Meet the daughter Bastion is sat in the renovated fishing shack he original shared with Gwyniviere and Asha prior to Sinkros attack. He is covered in lots of bandages so much so that he practically looks mummified from the neck down due to a certian Alice being overzealous with the bandages. Bastion appears to be in a call despite not having a phone on his person "Right so she will be here in about 20-30 minutes? Ok we are in the shack by the lakeside so have her come up here please. Ok.... ok Thanks Elize" he hangs up "now to think of how to explain my arm to her." Outside there is the sound of blades clashing against one another and a few swishes of the grass and water. From the window, Bastion could see Shin training with Sheena. Shin was doing his best to ward off her attacks and the two seemed to be standing on the lake as they fought. Shin was already in Gear Second before Sheena knocked ihm out of it and next to the shack. He stood up and had her sword point at him. "Submit." she said with a smile. Shin returned it and scissored his legs together and catching hers she placed between them spinning her to the ground and taking her sword in the process now sitting on her stomach with the sword to her own neck. "No, no, now you have to be the submissive one." Shin says jokingly be fore standing up and offering her a hand. "Thanks for the sparring match, now I need to find Bastion. He said he was around here somewhere." Bastion shudders slightly before muttering to himself "She really is like her mother, in which case just wait till she stops holding back and run man" Bastion tries to get up but is understandably less mobile due to tight bandaging "Damn it Alice my legs are metal why did she wrap them up too this is just irritating" he settles for resting by the window frame looking slightly nettled. Sheena and Shin were hugging once Bastion saw them again from the window. Her baby bump was more noticable as it was only a month before her daughter's birth and Shin rubbed her large stomach a little which got his hand slapped by Sheena. Shin laughed a little before looking over to the shack and seeing what looked like a mummy in the window. "Oi, Mumma, how'd you get away from Lady Baba?" Shin walks over and upon closer inspection he notices the ginger hair showing slightly out of the bandages. "Oh, hey Bastion." he says with a big grin and simple open raised hand. "Oh i don't know about the time some dragon tried to slice me up and my quote unquote honor bound servant never considered medical restraint. You sure you should be training so early i mean you broke more bones than i did and got paralyzed by the founder of a clan of assassins" Bastion clonks Shin on the head with his waxing pole which is doubling as a walking stick "I don't get why Sheena hasn't used shadow dancing against you yet. But enough about inevitable marital beatings you will receive, Asha is on her way home and i'm figuring out a way to explain the loss of an arm and Ubu to a girl who has already been traumatized by loss before." "Good luck with that." Shin said with a chuckle. "Yeah, I'm still hurting but I need to re-master the Gear Powers. Even in Gear Second I fee more winded then usual which is a bad sign. I guess we'll just see what goes down." he says while looking back over to Sheena who decided to sit down showing signs of fatigue as well. Worriedly Shin went to her side and kneeled down next to her. "Hey, take it easy. You should get some rest, Sheena." he said with a smile. "You should take it easy Sheena, and i mean lay off the training altogether for now, a baby takes a lot of energy especially those that develop faster than human babies. Lets just say first hand experience teachs me a lot... oh yeah Shin keep her out of the way of namekians just saying" Bastion smiles while thinking "''I can't tell Asha i got hurt, she has lost enough i don't want her to feel scared about losing me" ''"yo Sheena you got any advise for explaining my arm scenario without scaring a girl who has lost a lot? As it isnt really soemthing i can hide" "Well, you could say it's in the shop." she says standing up and letting out a solid breath of air. She kisses Shin and then vanishes using her speed to head back towards the village. "Well, she gave you a better answer then what I was gonna say." Shin says chuckling. "I was gonna say you bet it on the next generation but that'd be just silly." he said with a laugh this time before looking around and finding one of his katana on the ground before he swung it back into the haramaki. "Hmm not bad i suppose, i kind of want to do it in a way that wont worry her it took a long time for her to get stable and a long time for her to accept my story about Gwyniviere so i gotta be careful especially seeing as she has been on a trip to Poazu which according to Elize she really enjoyed" Bastion contemplates his options "And then there is Ubu i have no idea how she will react, or how ubu will react ot her" "Ubu loves kids. Unless they try to make her turn things into chocolate for them. She only transforms things when she's hungry." he says with a chuckle. "Man, so much has happened... we finally got all seven Dragonballs too, now all that's left is to find the Dragonball Shrine and bring back our friends." he says with a smile. "Then it'll be another four months worth of a wait to get the Dragon Balls again. Dende's a pretty cool guy, ain't he?" Bastion looks a little thoughtful "Well Aaron is hunting for the last one and i still have the one i got from those damn yetis, who knows maybe next time i'll have a purpose for these balls as much as i love helping people honestly i would enjoy hunting them for my own gain just for the adventure as selfish as that may sound" Bastion looks at the ball stored in his coats pocket "if this works we have to deal with Kev and Monarch there is a part of me wondering how that will go and whether those 2 being allowed to roam free is a good idea" "It's a bad idea for either of them to be running around. However, I trust Kev over this new thing Zucana has become. As soon as Aaron returns with that Dragon Ball we should locate the Shrine." he says with a confident smile. He hears someone approaching form the other side of the lake and sits down with his katana on his shoulder. "Oh man, that last sparring match has me beat, hahaha." "And I don't trust them much but Monarch evens out a little as he has never been unprovoked where as what Kev did to Cero was pretty unjustified and unprovoked. As for the Aaron thing he choose to fight so treating him like a kid there is wrong if he chooses to fight he accepts the risk" Bastion rubs his head sounding agitated "and then theres me always thrown in the damn middle of it all and its tiring as hell" There is a slight sound of giggling behind the door of someone attempting and failing to be sneaky, the door swings open Asha is stood in its opening wearing an outfit reminscant to bulmas explorer uniform only sized for a little girl and a big bag she runs up to Bastion hugging his leg "Daddy i'm home" "Ah, so this is the little one named Asha? Do you remember me?" he asks smiling at her and making a goofy face. He watches Asha hide behind her dad's leg and smiles before standing up. "Seem she's got the whole shy thing down like when we first met, eh, Bastion?" Asha sticks her tongue out in response to that "You are the idiot who got shoved in a tree by Sheena" Bastion smirks at her comment "Daddy did something happen to your arm?" Bastion kneels down "Yes Asha I sent your letters to Gwyn the only way i know how, i rocketed it off into the sunset and she hasn't responded yet" Asha has a skeptical look that suddenly shifts to a childlike twinkling effect to show her awe "Thats so cool i didn't know your arm was rocket powered" Bastion laughs "yep i will show you when it is sent back to me as i need this arm to do this" he picks her up putting her on his shoulder" Shin laughs along with the little girl and places his arm on his katana. "Well, how was your adventure, kiddo?" he asks with a big smile. He watches her think for a few moments before digging through the little back on her back. "You got some souvenirs?" Asha reaches into her bag and pulls out a humongous raddish that should not have been able to fit in the the bag. "I also found this strange thing thing while digging up the raddish" she lifts out a red pole slotted in a holder with a sash Bastion sweatdrops slightly "Wait is that what i tihnk it is?" Shin also sweatdrops and laughs a little. "Miiiight wanna try and return that if possible. I don't think that belongs to you, little gal." he says with a chuckle before the pole extends and smascks him in the face sending him into the lake. There's a few bubbles and one singular bubble floating up past the water into the air. Whe nit pops, Shin's voice is heard saying: "ow." Asha looks at the staff "Oh thats what it does, I found it doesn't that mean its mine?" Asha asks tilting her head not sure of Shins objection Bastion crouches to her level "Well about 13 years ago there was a legendary warrior who went by the name of Son Goku he helped protect this world and that staff or the Nyoi-bo was his weapon before he passed away. Although none of his family are around some may find it a little wrong if you keep it" Asha looks to think and then looks more confused. Shin comes out of the water and shakes off the cold liquid. "Asha keep pole is big no-no." Shin explained in simplistic terms as he lpaced a hand on his head trying to keep his focus from being smacked in the head. "Ugh, anyone got some asprin?" he asked holding his head. Bastion stops him explaining "I'll deal with this later, no real point in making a scene from this considering she has only just got home" Bastion points to the top drawer "Asprin is in the top drawer there" Bastion takes the staff putting in a drawer "it wont be long but there is someone i would like you too meet Asha" Shin stands up and rubs his head heading inside and grabbing the asprin downing two tablets. "Ack, tastes terrible." he says walking outside with a skeptical look from Bastion. "It wasn't fruit flavored as I expected it to be." he says going over and drinking some water to get the taste out of his mouth. "Ah, gonna introduce her to you-know-who?" he asks looking back. "When she makes her return from uh whatever it is she is up too yes i plan too" Bastion sits down in the chair sitting Asha on her lap "So i'm preparing for that, also buck up with everything you've been through an unpleseant aspirin wont end you" Shin plays dead shortly after he says that and has Asha giggle. Shin sits back up and chuckles. "Ah, yeah, especially since I somehow survived your new form. That was a beatdown of the century." he said remembering the form Bation took and then everything going fuzzy. "Well, at least everything is back to normal." he said with a grin. "Oh yeah i'm bandaged to the 9's and you have the capacity to spar so yeah totally back on fair proportions, my form hits hard but i don't think its enough to KO someone as stubborn as you" Bastion smirks slightly. Shin laughs out loud and lets out some smoke from his mouth. "I'm too thick-headed for that. Anyways, who turned you into a mummy?" he asked taking out an apple and taking a bite of it. He scans the area around them before taking another bite. "It's so peaceful... kinda scary when you think about it." "That was alice, and of course its peaceful as even the darkest time is just that a time, no matter what light and darkness are present like time this too will pass" Bastion gets irritated and cuts away a good chunk of the bandages "ah finally freedom now we wait for you know who to arrive" Almost on cue Ubu lands next to Shin and waves to Bastion. "Hey Bastion, you're looking better... though what's with all the bandages?" she asks giggling before noticing Asha. "Oh, is this Asha?" she asks kneeling down and smiling to her. "Hi, I'm Ubu." she says with a smile. Even though she means well, due to her large red eye and small smile, she frightens Asha.